Five Earths - Timeline (2013 September)
This is the timeline of the Five Earths, All in a Row setting of 2013 September. (1941 on Earth-2, 1879 on Earth-3, 1556 on Earth-4, and 515 CE/1268 AUC on Earth-5) <-2013 August; 2013 October)-> September 1 Though many buildings are still under construction, the Space Force Academy at San Francisco, CA, Infopunk USA is officially opened on this date. Throughout many nations on Inp-Earth, helmets, headbands, and foil-lined hats have once again become fashionable, due to fears of telepathic intrusion. For MPs and bureaucrats in the Inp-UK, these are often bowler hats, while American white-collar workers seem to prefer fedoras or stetsons. Some even work, either due to enchantment, or due to specific telepaths believing that they cannot read through a tinfoil-lined hat. Hoods, Magneto-style helms, and other headgear that covers most or all of the head, tend to be more effective, on average, although the skill of the enchanter, if any, is at least an equal factor, if not greater. Sept. 3 On Fa-Earth, in the Proto-Iroquois Confederacy, a shaman and smith named Kolatsikwa (Ringing Hammer) makes a contract with the strong and humble spirit of Iron: in return for a hotter fire, Iron will help him make more weapons for less cost than the proud son of bright Copper and haughty Tin. On Inp-Earth/Earth-1, the Space Shuttle Enterprise begins her second mission to Inp-Luna, accompanied by her sister, the newly retrofitted Space Shuttle Discovery. Also on this Flight are the first SC-5E Galaxy, the first SRB-1C Astrolancer, and two more SB-52Is. Sept. 4 Enterprise and her Flight reach the Moon. While Discovery and the SC-5E deliver supplies and personnel, and retrieve those who remained over the past several weeks, Enterprise and the SRB-1C survey several Lunar features, including the Peaks of 'Eternal' Light. Weapons tests also occur on the far side of the Moon, within large craters, so that they cannot be seen by even the best telescopes on the other Earths. Sept. 5 On Inp-Earth, the thoughtform of Amora the Enchantress visits Kevin Feige to discuss who will portray her in the third modern Thor movie. Interestingly, she does not insist on a starring role, but does offer to do the special effects, if given one. She doesn't insist on being depicted all that positively, either, as she wants the viewers to believe in her, and making her too heroic would contradict her representation in the comics, just as much as making her chaste. Late in the day (by Inp-Greenwich Mean Time), Stp-British astronef Henry VIII reaches Clp-Earth orbit. Sept. 6 British astronef Henry VIII makes a splashdown in Clp-Earth's North Sea near the Thames Estuary, and from there, travels up the Thames to London, to be greeted by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth of England, First of Her Name. On Dsp- and Stp-Earth, the 'role-playing game' craze, already becoming popular in many of the more fashionable or forward-thinking Gentlemens' Clubs and Ladies' Associations (often using cards instead of dice for randomization, at least on Stp-Earth), grows large on college and boarding school campuses, by this date. The books, licensed from Infopunk Earth and illustrated (and sometimes illuminated) by local artists, have proven an excellent investment. Sept. 7 On Dp-Earth, William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, and Jon Pertwee (on leave from the RN while his sub is repaired & refitted) finish film and voice work for the upcoming Doctor Who 50th Anniversary episode on Inp-Earth. In the skies over Dsp-London, Captain Nazi clashes with British hero Miracleman; the battle is inconclusive. On Stp-Earth, the British and the French each declare that the War In (Stp)Poland is none of their business ('But speaking of business, you seem to be in need of more guns, ammunition, and whatnot, which we have quite a lot of. Perhaps we can make a deal...'). Sept. 9 Enterprise and her Flight complete their tasks on the Moon, and begin the return journey. On Stp-Earth, Hale Aeronef Inc. begins work on an armed model of their popular 'Merlin' scout aeronef, as well as a steam-turbine/propellor powered aeronef. Sept. 10 On Inp-Earth, the US Army's 21st Airborne Division is officially 're'activated. While originally a 'ghost unit' formed during Inp-Earth's WWII, this division is quite real. Official announcements speak of it as if the division's wartime service was itself quite real, to the annoyance of some historians, and the amusement of others. Enterprise and her Flight land at Edwars Space Force Base. Sept. 11 A school shooting occurs at Fairview High School, Fairview, Inp-Nevada, perpetrated by a dangerously strong probability manipulator named Bobby Greenwood. Much is made in the press of his frequent habit of reading and posting on /b/, one of the more disturbing sections of 4chan. On Clp-Earth, Elizabeth I establishes the Day Ward and Night Watch, based somewhat on the Ancient Roman Cohortes urbanae and Vigiles, as well as the Metropolitan Police of Stp-, Dp-, and Inp-Londons, as described to her by King Arthur's ambassador, and the embassy from Stp-Britain. Sir William Cordell is appointed Prefect of the Watch and Ward. Sept. 14 In an attempt to culturally distance themselves from their parent organizations, and because the term for multiple satellites working or organized together is already 'constellation', the USSF decides to alter the terminology they use for units with space vehicles. Flights and smaller units retain the old designations, but above that level, several Flights (usually 3 or 4) form a Constellation, several Constellations (3 to as many as 10) form a Cluster, and multiple Clusters form a Galaxy. Thus, a Galaxy is equivalent to the formation that the USAF and USMC call a 'Wing', the British and USN call a 'Group', and the Canadians call an Air Division - the level below that is called a Group by the USAF and USMC, and a Wing by the British, Canadians, and USN; given that there are former USN personnel in the USSF, albeit not so many as former USAF, doing away with the confusion had some support. (Despite the hopes of some BattleTech fans, Flights are not renamed 'Stars,' and 'Galaxy Commander' is a position title, not a rank.) Above the 'Galaxy' is the Numbered Space Force, the USSF's equivalent to a Numbered Air Force. Above these are the various Major Commands, which retain the USAF designation - in fact, a lot of the individual MAJCOMs use almost the same names as those in the USAF, swapping out 'Air' for 'Space'. Sept. 16 On Inp-Earth, the Think of the Children campaigne begins a petition to have 4chan shut down. 'World of Superman' theme park opens in Metropolis, IL (yes, this is a real place; the city on Dp-Earth is much bigger, though). De Re Metallica is published on Clockpunk Earth. In Dp-USA, the General Motors Bipedal Gun Platform Mark 1 is demonstrated for the US Army brass. The observing officers generally like it, but feel that the production model should have an enclosed cockpit. Sept. 19 A number of fan-made (or restored) prop space vessels become spontaneously enchanted as working spacecraft starting on this date. The vessels lack working FTL systems - attempts to use FTL instead astrally project the vessel, crew, and passengers into the imaginary world dreamed of by fans of the series the vessels are based on. The first of these is the restored Galileo prop. Interestingly, the prop's interior and exterior are somewhat modified from their appearance on the show, as the forward windows are lowered enough to be functional, rather than being more like skylights, there are triangular viewscreens on either side of the pilot/copilot station substituting for side windows, and the internal dimensions are a bit larger than they should be, to allow for more headroom. Sept. 20 Sybil Dancer involves herself in the Bobby Greenwood case. On Dsp-Earth, the Kido Butai reaches Vladivostok, doing significant damage to the Soviet Union's Pacific Fleet. However, the submarine pens are untouched, something Admiral Yamamoto regards with deep concern. In the Stp-USA, President Phelps declares that it is not in the interests of the United States to involve itself in foreign wars. Later that evening, in a private meeting with a few member of his Cabinet and some friends in the arms industry, Phelps suggests that once the Europeans have exhausted themselves a little, the US ought to pick a side, and find an excuse to join in, as that seems to have worked well for the other USAs. Sept. 21 An orbital test of the Galileo demonstrates that the shuttlecraft possess sub-light warp systems, which will be of great interest to DARPA, NASA, and the USSF. An attempt to go FTL results in the astral projection mentioned above (Sept. 19), which from an external perspective looks like the vessel 'stops' (settles into a safe orbit), while still protected by a static warp bubble. After about an hour, the crew awakens, none the worse for wear, but quite excited. Their branch of Starship Enterprises begins immediate negotiations with DARPA. Sept. 23 Stp-Russian heavy astronef Pyotr Velikiy reaches orbit of Dp-Earth. After a few orbits, they splashdown in the Irish Sea, and make port in Blackpool. In Inp-New Jersy, a man names Kevin Walters, who believes himself to be Walter Kovacs from just after the end of the graphic novel, escapes from a mental hospital. In Stp-French Guiana, an Æther Screw prototype is launched into orbit on a small, three-man astronef. The mission is sponsored by not only the Swiss and French, but the British, Scandanavians, Japanese, and Americans, all of whom will be using the design. Preliminary tests prove quite promising, as the vessel first visits several stations in only two hours, and then flies to the Moon and back in less than twelve hours, being notably faster between gravity wells, than near them. Sept. 25 Scientists on Inp-Earth develop what many call 'hard light', though this description is not strictly accurate. The widespread belief among precogs on Inp-Earth that something big involving the undead will occur on Hallowe'en causes the chromatic Lantern NGOs to increase the number of anti-Black Lantern drills they perform in training. An increasing number of spellcasting groups begin long-term rituals to counter, directly or indirectly, what they think might happen. A number of US Navy psykers predict that the Iowas will be of some importance on Hallowe'en, but not due to their guns. Sept. 27 The Ether Propeller is invented in Dsp-Germany, by Herr Professor Doktor Ludwig Erdel. Due to issues with information security, the plans and process are almost immediately stolen by spies from the USSR. On Stp-Earth, the Holy Roman Empire officially declares neutrality. However, this does not prevent Catholic-majority members from sending equipment and military advisors to help the Poles, nor Protestant-majority members from likewise helping the Prussians and/or Russians. Sept. 28 The replica Millennium Falcon becomes enchanted, and like the Galileo, proves to be equipped with a sub-light warp system, as well as an 'astral drive' where the hyperdrive should be (determined because they knew to check, and had a Jedi with the right skillset to discover it). As with the Galileo, the interior dimensions are warped to fit better. Corellian Engineering Corporation (see May 4), having heard about the Galileo, has the contracts already written. Sept 30 In Inp-UK, First Lord of the Treasury David Cameron reactivates the Home Guard, in response to the Incident on August 23rd. Due to their targets, the Guard are primarily equipped with pikes and iron nets, rather than guns. A modified net gun designed for iron nets, or a shotgun round firing same is requested from the British arms industry (not so much out of a desire to avoid killing the fae, but rather to help keep the Home Guard from accidentally killing anyone else). This action is widely (and accurately) seen as a primarily political move, both making sure the public sees that the Cameron Government is Doing Something, and helping said public feel that they are Doing Something. Category:Timelines Category:Fanwork